


Like Spiders' Legs

by Adira_Tyree



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Acadia, Drabble, F/M, Far Harbor, One Shot, Synths, could be more if there's interest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adira_Tyree/pseuds/Adira_Tyree
Summary: Emma wasn't sure exactly what to think of DiMA, but the way the blue light of his room caught and reflected from him made her smile. That was something she couldn't ignore.





	

"I have very few sensors left in my hands," DiMA said quietly from behind her shoulder, making her jump as she realized that what she thought had been strands of her hair tickling across her back had actually been his fingers, "but what I can feel of your skin is divine. Soft, smooth, without a single augment and yet already perfect." His touch crept slowly across her, like spiders’ legs.

"Thank you?" Emma stammered over her shoulder, not wanting to be rude but not wanting to roll over while uncovered and unclothed either.

DiMA drew his hand back abruptly. "I'm sorry. I've made you uncomfortable. I did not intend to."

Emma did find him oddly attractive, and had already joked to herself about being so like a little bird whose eyes caught on every shining thing, but it had been an unexpected touch. She'd almost been asleep, and the feather-light touch of his fingertips had been luring her into a comfortably bland dream state. "It's alright, just warn me next time you come in and I don't notice?" A soft smile played onto her face, which she hoped would cushion her words.

DiMA nodded gracefully. "I should allow you your sleep," he said, beginning to back out of the room.

"Wait," Emma rolled just enough in her bed to see him, and he did as she requested, patiently watching her with an expressionless face. "Would you keep doing that? What you were doing before, I mean?" She could feel a blush creeping onto her cheeks but she ignored it. "It was really... relaxing."

After a moment, he nodded again and approached her.

The bed barely creaked as he sat down lightly on its edge, little more than a tin stick-figure with wires in terms of physical weight. "You are a comfort to... many of us here at Acadia," he said quietly, running his fingertips across her skin. "Though some are concerned by the fact of your being a non-synth, most of us recognize the work you have done for us and appreciate it. More than appreciate it."

"As long as they don't start calling me 'grandma' they can like me or hate me all they want," Emma muttered sleepily into her pillows. "I'm done with parenting, and grandparenting doesn't sound appealing either." She was bitter about Shaun, she knew. But the boy she birthed was nothing similar to the man he grew up to be.

"As none of them but Faraday and Chase are aware of your connection to the director of the Institute, it will not likely be a problem." DiMA brushed her hair aside and ran his fingers through it and along her scalp over and over. "But I will make a general announcement about it anyway, if you'd like."

Emma grinned and hummed into her pillow. "Good."

DiMA continued to gently massage and rub her skin until long after she had fallen asleep. She needed her strength, for all of them - and he needed his.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you have interest in more of this! I might continue it if there is. Thanks for reading!


End file.
